


Panic Attack

by TiddlyWinx1



Category: Nintendo
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Triggered panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiddlyWinx1/pseuds/TiddlyWinx1
Summary: While David is away at work Luigi has a triggered panic attack





	

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the dead and posts a story without proofreading it hahahahaha*
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting after getting this idea along with a huge energy boost
> 
> btw I have experienced a panic attack in the past but never a triggered panic attack, so please let me know if any of the way I presented a triggered panic attack is offensive/wrong
> 
> Please let me know about any grammar or spelling mistakes if you come across any! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Luigi (c) Nintendo
> 
> David (c) Me

Luigi flicked his wrist, the feather duster in hand, at the dust that had settled onto the shelf. After making sure all the dust had been taken off he replaced the vase that he had been holding in his free hand back onto the spot where he had found it.

It was a normal Friday. Luigi and David had woken up at their normal times, then they had had breakfast together before David had to drive to work today like usual. Since it was Friday, however, David would be able to come home from work early anyway, so there wasn't that long of a wait until David came back home. Especially now since it was already noon.

Luigi placed the feather duster back in it's holding place in the closet and, grabbing the broom from the same space, began to sweep the kitchen floor.

Normally whenever David was at work Luigi would just go around and do simple little activities to keep himself occupied. He would watch the TV if any of the shows he liked were on, sometimes he would sew or create little trinkets out of paperclips and the like, sometimes he would play on the small keyboard they had, and of course he would read all to his hearts content, especially if really enjoyed the book he read.

Today, however, upon waking up this morning he had noticed how unkept and messy their little house had become over time. They weren't particularly messy people, him and David, but if you leave anything for too long it can become a problem. So, once David had left for work, Luigi had begun to clean the house.

It was almost all done. He had vacuumed, swept, dusted and decluttered. All the counters had been cleaned, the dishes scrubbed and the rooms tidied. All that was left to do was to fold the laundry and he would be able to relax before David arrived home.

Luigi brought a basket along with him and collected all of the clothes from the dryer and brought them over to the couch. Setting down the basket beside him, he quickly grabbed the TV remote and clicked the small machine to life. If any visitor ever came into that room it would become quite obvious that the clunky box that sat on the table a few feet away was anything but new, but it still served its purpose.

The face of a cop came into view on the screen. He held an obviously fake gun at another actor who was supposed to look like a robber of some sort. Satisfied with the program that played, Luigi set down the remote on the coffee table and began to fold and sort the clothes into piles; one for him and one for David.

An hour went by with just that going on; Luigi folding and sorting the clothes as a police officer arrested criminals on the TV. Nearing almost 1:30 in the afternoon, Luigi was almost done with the clothes. Just three more shirts needed to be folded.

_"They don't deserve this money as much as me! I need this money to live, they won't even miss it!" Hissed the masked man at the police officer. A backpack hung over his shoulder lazily, the top slightly unzipped as a couple dollar bills slipped out. He had a knife raised up in defense that pointed towards the officer._

_"son, leave this poor family alone! Drop your weapon, you don't want to hurt anybody!" The police officer tried to negotiate, his left hand out in front of him at the criminal and his right hand resting on the handle of his gun if things got out of control._

_"Like hell I don't!" The criminal screamed back at the officer, turning quickly and jumping up onto the bed nearest the wall. The criminal obviously looked to jump out the open window that was next to the bed._

_"No, stop!" The officer leaped toward the bed as the criminal looked out the window. Drawing his gun, the officer shouted at the criminal,_

_**"Get off the bed!"** _

Luigi dropped the shirt he held in his hands onto the floor. He brought his hands up and cupped his mouth, a look of horror spreading across his face. Images flashed before his eyes as he thought about what had happened in the past when he heard that sentence.

"I have to get away from here," Luigi thought to himself, "He's going to kill me this time for sure."

Sporadically shaking, Luigi jumped up from where he was sitting and tried to run to the hallway. He tripped over one of the piles of clothes and almost fell, but he quickly regained his balance as he ran to the hallway.

**"Get off the bed!"**

The words echoed loud in his ears as he dashed into his and David's bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he locked it. But what good would it do? Mike could tear down the door if he wished. And surely he would once he got home.

"stay off the bed stay off the bed," Luigi whispered to himself as he paced around the room, not daring to go anywhere near the bed.

Perhaps Mike wouldn't be that mad. After all, he had only been on the couch. Granted, he wasn't supposed to be, but what else had he done? Mike could forgive him for that, couldn't he?

**The clothes. He had knocked over one of the piles in his panic. It was probably a mess.**

If Luigi wasn't hyperventilating before he sure as hell was now. Tears rapidly streamed down his face as he thought of what Mike might do once he saw the mess. Maybe he could go clean it up?

**No. Mike will be home any minute. He'll know. He always knows.**

Stopping in his tracks, Luigi hunched over, one arm wrapped around himself as he clawed at his back in anticipation, the other hand was clasped over his mouth and nose. He desperately tried to stop himself from crying, because god knows what Mike would do if he found him crying, but the fear was too great. Seeing as he could not stop himself, he held his breath as the tears fell, silencing himself. The only noise he made was when he would breath in suddenly when his lungs would beg for it, but other than that he was completely silent, still standing stone still in the middle of the room.

Just then, he heard a pair of keys jingling, and the front door unlocked.

**_Hide_ **

But where was there to hide? His eyes darted around the room. The only thing he could see other than the bed was the closet which was way too small for him. But it was his only option. He could not fit inside, so he went over to the side that faced away from the door and sat down beside it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and kept his hands clasped over his mouth and nose so as to quiet himself. Once Mike calmed down he would come out.

Ever so faintly, because of the house's small size, he could hear the police show still playing in the living room. He heard soft footsteps make their way out to the living room and stop. Whoever was there had just seen what the living room had to hold. Just then, the officer on the show shouted out the phrase again.

_"Get off the bed!"_

Immediately, whoever was in the room shut off the tv.

"Luigi?" David called out worriedly.

**No. Not David. It couldn't be David. It was Mike. And he wasn't worried, he was angry. He had to be.**

Soft but rapid footsteps wondered the house in search for the owner of the name they had called. Luigi still remained silent.

Eventually, the footsteps found their way to the hall. First, they opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside, then stepped out. Then they opened the door to the hall closet, then moved on. Finally, the door handle to Luigi and David's room jiggled. Then they jiggled again, trying to open it. A slight knock sounded on the door.

"Luigi? Are you in there?" A soft voice called out. Upon receiving no response they pressed their ear to the door.

Luigi's lungs screamed out for air as he held them to remain quiet. Not being able to ignore it anymore, he quickly and sharply exhaled and inhaled.

~~David~~ Mike remained at the door for a second, obviously having heard the sound. Then he walked away quietly back to the kitchen. Luigi could hear one of the drawers open and was rummaged through for a second, then Mike came back to the door.

The handle jiggled slightly for a few seconds, then the sickening sound of the deadbolt unlocking made Luigi's heart drop. He buried his face into his hands, trying his best to stop crying. Maybe he would go away?

The door opened slowly, Mike taking his sweet time in drawing out this moment to it's last second. He walked slowly over to the closet, then once he was almost there he got down on his knees and crawled the rest of the way.

Luigi kept his hands over his eyes. He knew what was going to come next. What always comes next.

"Luigi" David- no, Mike- whispered out, trying ~~not to scare Luigi~~ to make himself sound sinister.

"I'm sorry!" Luigi sobbed out, unable to stop himself from crying. He flung his arms over his head and ducked it down between his legs.

"Whoa, hey. It's me Luigi. Look." ~~Mike~~ soothed, placing his hand on Luigi's shoulder gently. Luigi thrashed his arms out, blindly flailing in an attempt to try and knock Mike's hand off.

"No!" Luigi shrieked out. He quickly tried to lung forward and get away, but Mike's hand snaked around his waist and pulled him back, pressing Luigi's side to his chest.

"No, please!" Luigi cried out, trying to get away. Strong, warm arms wrapped around his arms and body, pinning them so he could not flail anymore. A hand came onto the side of Luigi's head and pressed it up against ~~David's~~ Mike's shoulder.

Luigi desperately kicked his legs out as he sobbed loudly, not caring who heard anymore.

"Hey! It's okay, it's alright. Luigi, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh. It's okay." David soothed, keeping his vice grip on Luigi. This was the only way to pull him out of his nightmare and to stop him from accidentally hurting himself.

Luigi still continued to struggle, but the soothing voice did not go away. It shushed at him gently and continued to say calming things.

**It's Mike. He's lying to you** _but how could he be here? Mike... Mike is in jail. He couldn't be here._

Luigi stopped thrashing and allowed that thought to sink in. No, Mike couldn't be here. Mike couldn't ever be here. His lip still quivered as his breaths started to slow, becoming more drawn out and less shaky. Eventually, he just sat cradled in David's arms, all signs of his panic attack gone.

David still held his vice grip, since sometimes Luigi would not come out of his panic attack for a long time. Luigi patted David softly on his chest; a sign to show that Luigi was thinking clearly again. David loosened his grip, but he did not let go. The arm wrapped around Luigi's arms and waist rested comfortably there still. David brought the hand that had been holding onto Luigi's head down and placed it delicately on Luigi's cheek, using his thumb go wipe away the leftover tears on Luigi's cheeks.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just letting the moments pass as they both thought about what had happened. Neither of them spoke, fearful that they would bring the panicked moment back somehow.

"I'm sorry," Luigi finally said, just above a whisper.

"There's no need to be," David replied softly. Luigi lifted up his eyes and met David's gaze. He stared in silence for a moment.

"Why?" Luigi breathed out, looking up at David. David tilted his head to the side slightly as a soft, confused look spread across his face, "Why do you put up with me? With this? There are others out there. Others that are better, that could treat you better. Others... that aren't broken. You wouldn't have to deal with this. With me. Why?"

David looked down at Luigi, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I don't want any others, I want you. Yeah, you're broken, a little cracked, maybe even unfix-able, but that doesn't make you unlovable. And god knows I love you," David replied back, his words filled with truth.

Luigi stared up at David, thinking about what he had just said. He cast his eyes down as he thought. He wanted to believe David, as it was obvious he wasn't lying, but he just... couldn't.

"How could you love me?" Luigi breathed, his eyes downcast as his thoughts accidentally slipped from his mind to his mouth. 

A small boop against his nose pushed him out if his thoughts. He shook his head slightly, startled by the contact. He looked up at David who was now closer to his face. David gave a warm smile down at Luigi, then closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose up against Luigi's again. Luigi, giggling slightly, went to move his head back but David's hand rested against the back of his neck, keeping him in place. He giggled more as he turned his head to the side to get away, but David just bent down and nuzzled his face into Luigi's neck, causing Luigi to laugh from the slight tickles it sent through him.

David brought his nose back up along Luigi's cheek and prodded at it. Luigi brought up his hands and pushed David's face away, laughing all the while. He opened his eyes and looked back up at David, both of them adorned with goofy grins. David stared down at Luigi for a second, smiling brightly, then brought his forehead down and placed it on top of Luigi's gently, closing his eyes. Luigi closed his eyes as well, pushing his head up slightly to meet David half way.

And they just sat there, entangled in each other as they soaked in the moment.

After a moment of silence, David opened his mouth and whispered-

"this is why I love you."


End file.
